


One-Track Mind

by likeclara



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, bram is so soft :((, just a couple of boys in love ok, simon has an (un)fortunate dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeclara/pseuds/likeclara
Summary: Simon has a fortunate dream at the most unfortunate of times.





	One-Track Mind

            “Simon.”

            Bram’s groggy voice hesitantly spoke in barely above a whisper, as if he was afraid of waking anyone else _other_ than his sleeping boyfriend.

            Simon’s brows furrowed slightly as he stirred, his lips parted as the tiniest of sighs escaped his lips. Watching for a moment, Bram smiled to himself at the sight. Their first night together, and he never believed before then that someone could look so beautiful and at peace while sleeping. For once, Simon’s face showed no trace of worry, the boy entirely at peace with his subconscious thoughts. All those clichés in the books and the movies—they were absolutely true. At least for Simon, they were.

            “Siiiiimon,” Bram hummed, his voice a tiny bit louder than before, yet he received no response this time. “Please?” he asked quietly, pursing his lips in thought as he rested his head back against his own pillow and studied the sleeping boy’s features silently. Reaching forward, Bram brushed his thumb across Simon’s eyebrow lightly, his palm rested gently against the side of his face. He chuckled to himself as Simon’s brows furrowed yet again to rid of the tickling sensation before he relaxed again, completely oblivious to his boy’s gaze. After another moment, Bram trailed his fingertips down Simon’s face, his fingers brushing against soft skin before reaching his lips, tracing their shape with his index finger. Almost as if in response, a small noise escaped Simon’s lips, Bram smiling fondly at Simon’s sleepy nonsense. Although he didn’t speak anything coherent, Simon wouldn’t hear the end of how he “sleep talked” for _days._

He should have seen it coming, too; their first night spent together a pivotal milestone in their relationship. Squeezed together in Simon’s bed against the wishes of his parents, who still believed that Bram was _actually_ content sleeping in the guest room, the two got an insight to one another’s life—brushing teeth with elbows bumping and how Simon _insisted_ on taking a shower, since he always felt “disgusting” by the end of the day, and god forbid that dirt come close to the sheets. Bram’s favorite part, though, was glancing up from his spot buried underneath Simon’s covers to watch the boy’s return from the shower. Not because he was dripping wet and wrapped only in a towel or anything, but because of the rosy tint on his cheeks from the hot water, the damp hair that clung to his forehead, the droplets of water that had splattered his gray t-shirt, the shy smile he flashed across the room, and the smell of his shampoo as he came close to greet Bram with a dozen pecks to the lips. Even when the boy’s wet hair soaked the front of his shirt as they laid together, Bram couldn’t find a single reason to complain. Everything was perfect.

As his fingertip traced Simon’s bottom lip, Bram’s thoughts wandered in a million different directions. He wasn’t in any huge rush to wake the sleeping boy, and besides, he was completely content with simply just watching anyways.

“Please…” Simon whispered suddenly, shuffling a tiny bit under the covers before he sighed and found a more comfortable position. Watching as Simon’s expressions changed entertained Bram enough, and with the increase in noises coming from his mouth, he wondered what dream Simon was in the middle of—maybe a nightmare with all of the whines he was making? Periodically, he would let out a deep sigh or mumbled quietly, but Bram wasn’t quite prepared whenever a long, drawn out moan that suddenly escaped his lips seemingly unabashedly.

“Si?” Bram finally said more loudly, sitting up to look down at the sleeping Simon. Reaching back, he gently traced his fingertips along the boy’s bottom lip again in attempt to wake him up more gently. Fully expecting to pull back and lean in to wake Simon with a kiss, Bram was taken aback whenever Simon’s lips suddenly parted, his mouth around Bram’s fingertips before he even had the time to protest.

“O––Ooookay, okay, Simon!” Bram laughed awkwardly, pulling his hand back and wiped the saliva on the bedsheets beside him. “Time to wake up,” he said, running his fingers through Simon’s messy hair and kissing his forehead before he had even opened his eyes.

Simon grumbled grumpily as he stirred beneath the covers, squinting as he finally opened his eyes to look up at Bram. As soon as he was reminded of his surroundings, his eyes widened with horror, not knowing exactly what he’d done in his sleep, but knowing exactly _what_ kind of dream he had, evident in the uncomfortable pressure beneath the heavy comforter.

His expression itself giving him away, Simon quickly masked his surprised expression by rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching with a loud groan of pleasure accompanying him. Then,

“Morning,” he greeted hoarsely, leaning up to return Bram’s kiss and even a few extra. “How’d… Um, how’d you sleep?” he yawned as he curled up on his side and ran his hand over his face, eyes already closed again. His red-hot ears and flushed cheeks gave away his embarrassment, and Simon just prayed to god that Bram would let him sleep for a few more hours to dull the embarrassment of the inevitable interrogation on Bram’s part. Because of _course_ Bram had noticed, but Simon was still trying to wrap his mind around the events of his dream because they felt so _real_ and so _good,_ and he had never experienced anything of the sort in his life. Not even with Bram himself.

The interrogation he was expecting, however, never came. Of _course_ it never came, because Bram was an absolute angel, and Simon already knew that. He should have known better.

            Instead, Bram curled up to Simon’s side, nudging him onto his back so that he could rest his head on his chest, his arms wrapped around his middle.

            “I slept well,” he murmured quietly, glancing up at Simon from below the boy’s chin to offer a sweet smile. “And you?” he asked, tracing little shapes into his hipbone, where his hand just happened to rest.

            Simon shrugged in response, an arm wrapped around Bram to pull him closer as he stared at the ceiling. “Fine, I guess,” he finally managed to spit out, his voice choked and awkward. Without even thinking, Simon began to speak, finding that ignoring the elephant in the room was more painful than just addressing it. “You aren’t weirded out or anything, are you?” he blurted out, refusing to make eye contact with Bram as he spoke. The silence following was deafening, and _oh god,_ he’d fucked everything up. He shouldn’t have even brought it up to begin with.

            As Simon narrowed his gaze in on the ceiling, an awkward smile crossed Bram’s face before he let out a small giggle to relieve the tension. “Hey,” he said, leaning up just a bit and turned Simon’s chin so that they locked eyes. “Look at me,” he said calmly, eyes darting between Simon’s before he reached up to ruffle the boy’s hair. “I’m not… ‘weirded out’ or anything. Not at _all_ ,” he murmured, cupping Simon’s cheeks in his hands and leaned in to kiss him quickly. Sure, maybe he was a _little_ weirded out, but Bram was kind enough to spare Simon the embarrassment of what he couldn’t even control. “Nothing to worry about,” he assured against Simon’s lips, a small sigh escaping his own as he shifted positions so that he now straddled Simon.

With Bram’s lips against his own, Simon couldn’t really fight back against the denial, his head already spinning overwhelmingly fast to keep up with his thoughts. The most gorgeous boy was _in his_ bed for the _first time_ , lips parting only long enough to catch their breath every so often, and his hands trailing wherever they could comfortably reach. Of _course_ he knew that Bram was just downplaying the awkward situation to avoid an even more painful discussion, but Simon almost hated how effectively the boy could sidetrack him and erase all of his doubts—whether that was his own one-track mind or Bram’s sly skills, he couldn’t be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed––feedback/encouragement is greatly appreciated.
> 
> my tumblr is [tarjeisvkmoe.tumblr.com](http://tarjeisvkmoe.tumblr.com)!


End file.
